La banda de naruto
by uzumaki-yondaime
Summary: que pasa cuando un chico llamado naruto se ve atrapado por una apuesta en la cual tiene que hacer una banda de rock?


**Aclaraciones**

Naruto no me pertenece, pero lo que puedo y me doy el derecho de hacer, es que haga estupideces en mi historia (esto se aplica a todos los otros personajes)

------------------------------------------ cambio de escena

**nombre: ** personajes hablando

_habia una vez un linda niñita que se encontro un cachorro que se transformo en una cosa rara y ... narrador  
_

la historia se ubica en la epoca donde ya han vencido a akatsuki y todos viven tranquilamente.

_  
y sin mas reproche... EMPEZEMOS CON ESTO!!!_

_**La banda de naruto**_

**CAPITULO UNO.. LA APUESTA**

_Un dia tranquilo en la aldea de konoha..._

_**naruto:**_Saaaaaaaaaaaaaakuuuuuuuraaaaaaaaa chaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**sakura: **Y ahora que quieres naruto (inner: este baka solo me hace perder el tiempo CHAAAA!!! xD)  
**naruto:** Que vas a vestir para la fiesta de hoy, donde va toda konoha y esperan que las ninjas medicos se hallan acordado de tan importante gala...  
**sakura: **O.o LA FIESTA!!!!!!!! etto... siii!!!, claro naruto como podria yo, sakura haruno, haberme olvidado de esa taaan importante fiesta (sonrisa falsa)**  
naruto: **me parece que no te acordabas sakura-chan  
**sakura:** s-si me acordaba baka!!!  
**sasuke:** sakura... no te acordabas, se nota en tu cara.  
**sakura:**etto... como vas a pensar eso de mi sasuke-kun!!!  
**sasuke: **¬¬  
**naruto:**etto... yo me voy a vestir para la fiesta de esta noche seeeh!!!! (sale disparado para que sakura no lo pueda alcanzar)  
**sakura: **yo tambien me voy a vestir, adios sasuke-kun!!!  
**sasuke:**ahora que me quede solo me ire a cortar las venas al parque :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_unas horas despues de que el emo de sasuke se cortara las venas escondido en el parque, en la casa de naruto..._

_**naruto:**_ya que acabo de llegar elegiré rápido que me pondré!!!, etto... me pongo terno!! . XD  
**naruto:**(poniendose el terno apuradamente) sakura-chan no me dijo con que iria a la fiesta...TT.TT

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_unos minutos despues de que naruto se imaginara pervertidamente a sakura vistiendose..., en la casa de sakura_

_**sakura:**_como me veré mas linda para que sasuke-kun se fije toda la noche en mi?? ¬ XD, mmmm...creo que me pondre este vestido que me compre en la tienda.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_a la vez en la casa abandonada de sasuke, sin nadie, con solamente una persona...  
_**  
sasuke:**(llorando) NOOO!!!!! TT no quiero que me rechazen y me dejen solo en otra fiesta porque no tengo estilo y siempre voy de negro!!!!!!!! T.T  
**sasuke: **ya se!, teñire mi terno de rojo!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_varias horas despues, en la fiesta..._

**naruto:** (abre la puerta de la casa de la fiesta cuando empieza la cancion"welcome to the konoha" de los "kunais and roses") LLEGUÉ DATTEBAYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**todos:**O.o  
**naruto:**:)  
**sasuke: **(llega con un terno color rojo sangre...XD y abre la puerta cuando empieza la cancion"the emo parade" del grupo "my chemical jutsu") emmm... hola  
**todas las chicas: **:D  
**sakura:**(abre la puerta,no suena nada exepto el sonido de unos grillitos XD) HOOOOOOOLAAAAA

_los 3 se van a juntar con el equipo 10 (sin asuma),y el equipo 8._

_**naruto:**_(toma mucho aire) hooola,hinata,kiba,choji,ino,shikamaru y shino  
**shino:** porque me dejaste a mi de ultimo :(  
**naruto:** etto... preguntale a hinata!!!  
**shino**: hinata-chan por que naruto me dejo de ultimo?  
**hinata:** etto... porque no te quiere?  
**shino:** nadie me quiere... :(  
**kiba:** por que no jugamos a algo y hacemos de esta velada un poco mas divertida?  
**ino: **pero a que podriamos jugar?  
**shikamaru:** ustedes son muy problematicos  
**choji:**juguemos a quien come más!!!!!  
**sasuke:** emm...NO!!!  
**sakura:** por que no jugamos a... desafio o apuesta!!!  
**naruto:**yo apoyo a ese juego  
**todos menos shino que se fue de la fiesta:** yo tambien!

_los ninjas preparan la mesa y la tabla para poder jugar y mierntras los kage-bunshins de naruto acosan a sakura, naruto se come un tazón de ramen y hinata mira a naruto desde la distancia..._

**shikamaru:** listo...  
**sasuke:** veamos quienes son los primeros/as  
**sasuke(en voz alta)**: ino y sakura! y la que decide que va a hacer la otra es... ino  
**sakura:** TTTT noouuu...  
**ino:** muajajajajjajajajajajajajajjajajajjajajaaaaaaaaaaajajajajajajajaaaaa(risa malvada)  
**ino:** desafio o apuesta sakurita? XD  
**sakura:**desafio TT  
**ino susurrandole a sakura: **en el plazo de 1 semana... dale un beso furtivamente a sasuke...  
**sakura:**bueno ¬  
**sasuke:**los siguientes son... shikamaru y choji y el que reta es... shikamaru  
**shikamaru:**choji... desafio o apuesta?  
**choji:** apuesta  
**shikamaru: **te apuesto 10000 ryo a que no comes barbecue en 2 semanas  
**choji:** 10000 ryo!!!! ACEPTO!!!!!!

**sasuke:** los siguientes son...yo...y hinata...y la que decide es hinata...TTTT  
**hinata:** sasuke-kun desafio o apuesta?  
**sasuke:**desafio TT.TT  
**hinata:** te desafio a que dejes de opacar a naruto-kun por 3 semanas n//////n  
**sasuke:** acepto u.u  
**sasuke:** los siguientes y por descarte son naruto y kiba y el que elige es kiba  
**kiba**: naruto... desafio o apuesta?  
**naruto:** apuesta  
**kiba:** te apuesto 3 meses de ramen gratis a que no logras hacer una banda de rock y dar un concierto en la "konoha music arena"  
**naruto:** a que si!

lograra sakura darle un beso a sasuke?  
podra sasuke no opacar a naruto por 3 semanas?  
lograra choji no comer barbecue por 2 semanas?

por que se celebraba una fiesta en konoha?  
quien habra prestado su casa para la fiesta?  
por que los kage-bunshins de naruto acosan a sakura?  
hinata habrá sido muy cariñosa al pedirle eso a sasuke  
como habra teñido su terno sasuke?  
podra naruto hacer una banda de rock?

estas y mas rspuestas en los proximos capitulos

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SE TITULA: EL CASTING, LA CACERIA FURTIVA, EL TOFU Y EL ABURRIMIENTO**

plz dejen reviews

PD: lo siento por el capitulo corto pero lo hice como a las 5 de la mañana porque no habia tenido tiempo


End file.
